Lion King meets One Piece
by Riderboy123
Summary: Simba and Nala join the Straw Hat Pirates in their quest to find the legendary treasure of One Piece!


Episode 1: I'm Monkey. , The boy who will become Pirate King!

Narrator (Along with pictures that set up the story): Wealth, Fame, Power; Gol. was known by all as the "Pirate King", having obtained everything the world had to offer. Before he died; his last words drove countless souls to the seas.

Gol. : You want my treasure? You can have it; I left it altogether in one place, now you just have to find it!

Narrator (Cont'd): These words led men to the Grand Line, pursing dreams they greater than they even dared to imagine! This was the time known as the "Great Pirate Era"!

(Opening: We Are! Episode 373 version)

Episode Title: I'm Monkey. , The boy who will become Pirate King!

(It is a nice day in Pride Land port; Simba and his friend Nala are walking around the port when they are approached by a strange young man. The boy is wearing a red jacket, blue shorts with a yellow sash wrapped around them, straw sandals and on his head, a straw hat. On his chest is a large X shaped scar, the two cubs back off as he gets closer.)

? Hey there, are you two pirates?

Nala: Back off!

? I'm not looking for trouble, (looks up, revealing the stranger's face with Simba and Nala noticing the scar on under his left eye.) I'm looking for more crew members!

Simba: Who are you?

? The name's Monkey. , the Pirate King!

Nala: Monkey…D…Luffy; no way, you're that brat the marines are after! Are you causing trouble again?

Luffy (Stretching): No, they want me so they can take the treasure.

Simba: What treasure?

(Luffy looks at him, his face is now in a comical expression and his head is looming over Simba.)

Luffy: WHAT?! You don't know about the treasure of Gol. ?!

Simba: No, we don't.

Luffy: Whoever can find the treasure becomes the Pirate King, my crew and I will find it no matter what! So, are you in or not?

(Simba grins and Nala rolls her eyes, she obviously knows that Simba's mind has been made up.)

Luffy: Well?

Simba: Count us in!

Nala: Yeah, why not.

(The three board the Thousand Sunny, where they meet the rest of the Straw Hat crew.)

Zoro (Hitting Luffy hard on the head): YOU IDIOT! YOU DON'T BRING STRANGERS ON BOARD THE SHIP!

Luffy (Rubbing his sore head): But they're pirates now!

Zoro: I DON'T CARE IF THEY'RE THE KINGS AND QUEENS OF THE STINKING WORLD! YOU TAKE THEM HOME RIGHT NOW!

Simba: Actually, I am the King of the Pride Lands…

Usopp: This is a king? Have some respect Zoro, he's royalty.

Zoro: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO SLINGSHOT BOY!

Franky: Hey, do you mind; I'm trying to sleep here.

Simba: Whoa, those are really BIG arms!

Franky: I have you know, I'm a cyborg and a genius inventor!

Simba: I'm Simba and this is Nala, it's nice to meet you!

(After introductions, the Thousand Sunny sets sail.)

Luffy (lying back on the deck with Simba): This is the life!

Simba: I know, I never thought this type of relaxing would be so peaceful.

Brook (Panting after running around looking for them): I'm out of breath, but I don't have lungs!

Luffy: What's wrong Brook?

Robin: They're here…

Chopper: Marines are heading this way!

(Luffy gets to his feet and stretches; Simba does the same and looks at Luffy in wonder.)

Simba (Thinking): Who is this mysterious Straw Hat and how is he so energetic?

Luffy: Alright, let's do this!

Zoro: Is everyone ready?

Simba (Taking a sword): Ready when you are guys!

(Luffy throws his arm back; it stretches back miles.)

Simba: No way!

Nala: It's impossible...

Luffy: Gomu...Gomu No...Pistol!

(His stretched arm flies forward as Luffy flings it in front of him at full force. His arm goes through an entire ship; breaking it in two, the arm flings back and goes back its normal size with a cracking sound; Simba and Nala just stare in awe.)

Nala: HOW ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT?!

Luffy (Stretching one side of his face): I'm made of rubber; I ate one of the devil fruits when I was younger!

? That's right; he constantly tells his new shipmates about it and about the time he stabbed himself under the eye with a knife...

(Simba turns and sees Nami; his jaw drops open as he stares at her.)

Simba: Well hello Honey!

(Sanji joins him as they stare at Nami.)

Nami: I never knew you liked me...

Simba: No...It's more than that Nami-Chan!

(Simba and Sanji begin to fight over who gets Nami; they get into a big fight that attracts the attention of the others.)

Simba: Nami's mine! Now back off blondie!

Sanji: No, she's mine! You're nothing but a lion cub!

Simba: Well, at least I'm not a lady stalker like you!

(Nala and Nami watch the fight from a safe distance.)

Nami: You're friend...

Nala: Is a total buffoon; the same as your captain, you really are beautiful though.

Nami (smiling): Thank you, that's so kind of you!

(Nala looks away from Nami; who notices.)

Nami: What's wrong Nala?

Nala: It's nothing really.

(Tears begin to stream down her face; finally, she gives up.)

Nala (Crying): I wish I was beautiful like you!

Nami: What?

(Nala buries herself in Nami's legs, still crying.)

Nami: You...wish to be like me?

Nala (Crying): I've never had an idol like you before, please teach me and I'll do anything!

(Nami bends down and strokes the lioness' head; Nala looks up at her in retaliation.)

Nala: Huh?

Nami: Shhh; its ok Nala. I'll teach you how to be beautiful like me, you don't need to do anything for me.

Nala: You will?

Nami (Smiling): Of course, we have a lot in common!

Luffy (In Background): Stop fighting you two.

Simba and Sanji (In Background): BACK OFF RUBBER BOY!

Nala: Oh thank you, thank you!


End file.
